Life of a Grimmborn
by Deviljho's Hatred
Summary: While training in the Emerald Forest, Ruby finds a strange person within the woods. Born of human and Grimm, this hybrid comes with Ruby to Beacon Academy, making friends, enemies, and discovering the truth of his origin. Pairings inisde
1. Chapter 1

**Life of a Grimmborn Chapter One: A New Friend**

**A/N: Welcome everybody to my first ever RWBY fanfic called Life of a Grimmborn. I have been a HUGE fan of this show ever since I watched the first episode and had decided to finally write a fic for it. The first chapter focuses a bit more on the back story of my OC and a bit on another main character of RWBY but after that, the story will focus around mostly everybody important in the RWBY world. I hope you all give this a read and enjoy my hard work. Big shout out for XDANTE1's and Cosmo. Camellia's help in beta reading this story. You guys are awesome friends and you both inspire me to work harder as an author here. Without futher ado, please enjoy!**

**Life of a Grimmborn Chapter One: A New Friend**

_Blood dripped from the boy's nose as he sat outside the principals office after his run in with the school bullies. He didn't see why he was in trouble when he was only defending himself. He heard the principle yelling at his mother and father, overhearing the words 'demon' and 'monster' come from his mouth. His mother yelled back at the man in response before his father tried to calm her down. The boy held his head in his hands, trying to block out the screaming in his ears. He hated the yelling, he hated them for yelling, he hated that he caused the yelling._

"_Your 'boy', if I can even call him that has done nothing but get into fights his entire time at this school! He has nearly mortally injured seven students in the past two months!" He heard the principle yell again. "I want him out of this school, he is never to return!"_

"_Please just understand." His father said both calm and pleading at the same time. "He can't control his power. He's just a little boy, he doesn't know what he's doing and-!"_

_He heard something slam down on the floor and his mother yell. "Oh stop it Xaden! You know as well as I do that he isn't stupid! He is just defending himself from those bullies that attack him! It's your other students that are the real monster and demons, not my son!" She yelled at the principle before she slammed the door open in rage. She picked the boy up into her arms and began walking towards the exit. "Come on Kor, we are leaving." She said gently. The boy named Kor only pressed his face against the crook of his mother's neck and nodded his head. She walked out of the building and turned to the sidewalk to get back home and get Kor away from those horrible kids._

"_Wait Alyssa!" Xaden called out as he caught up to her. She turned around and gave her husband a hard look._

"_What? Are you going to insult our son more?" She questioned as she poked him accusingly in the chest. "Well save it! He doesn't need to hear that sort of stuff. What he needs are parents who love him no matter who he is!"_

"_It's not that I don't love him, I love the boy very much but I'm just saying he needs to learn how to control his power. He isn't fully human Alyssa, you need to understand that!"_

"_I know what he is!" She yelled back as she hugged Kor who was starting to cry from all the yelling. "That doesn't mean he can't feel things like a normal human! Look at him Xaden." She lifted her crying son off her shoulder and faced him to his father. "Look at those bruises, that bloody nose! For Dust sake he's crying! He's in pain and he needs love, not scorn!"_

"_Please, just let me talk to him Alyssa." He said as he held his arms out. Alyssa was hesitant but handed him their son. Xaden sighed and grabbed his son and looked him in the eyes. "Kor you know that I love you right?"_

_Kor slowly nodded his head as he silently cried tears._

"_And you know I only want you to be happy right?"_

_Another nod, but this time slower._

'_He doesn't trust me…' Xaden thought dejectedly as he looked away from Kor. 'And why should he? I've given him no reason to trust me.' Xaden looked at his son once more. "Kor, I only want what's best for you, so I think we should take you out of the school and focus on trying to control your gift."_

"_My…gift…?" Kor questioned softly._

_Xaden gave him a smile as he lifted his boy up on his shoulders. "Yes your gift Kor. You're different than normal humans that much we can't deny. But you'll soon learn that being different is okay." He began walking down the sidewalk back to their home. "Just wait my son, you'll have your gift mastered in no time and you'll show the whole world that Grimmborn are nothing to fear."_

_Kor gave a smile at what his father said as his mother walked next to them, smiling as well. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked up at the sky, it looked like his life was going to take a turn for the better!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kor woke up abruptly from his dream, jolting his body upward as he did. He groaned and slammed his fist into the ground. Why? Why was he plagued with memories of the past when he dreamed? He hated remembering anything from his past, he didn't want to remember those horrible times. He sighed as he got up on to his feet and stretched out. After doing so, he picked up his black Duster jacket from the floor, dusted it off and put it on over his slightly torn white shirt. His black pants, also slightly torn in areas, were already on him. He heard the buzzing of insects and the tweeting of birds and looked to the entrance of the cave.

'Well it looks like its noon now.'

Kor began to walk outside his cave, brushing past all the dead bodies of Grimm who had attacked him the night before. He squinted his eyes from the bright sun as he came outside before they adjusted. He glanced around the perimeter and sensed no immediate danger so he walked more into the open. Kor ran a hand through his stygian black hair. He hair also had a red streak running through the middle of it which was surprisingly natural, one of the many things that made him different from others. His arms had long patches of black fur running across his arms with bone like spikes protruding from it with sharp nails on his fingers. He walked through the Emerald Forest, looking for something to eat as his stomach growled at him. Even with an hour of searching he didn't find anything other than fruits. He growls with anger as he picks up a stone and throws it in a random direction.

He heard the sound of splashing water coming from the direction he threw the stone.

He ran towards the direction of the sound into a clearing. He smiled with delight as he found a river in the clearing, truly a miracle. River meant fish and fish meant food! But before that he walked to the shore of the river and looked at his reflection.

The only thing he saw were his own eyes of Grimm staring back at him.

'Still as black and red as the day I was born.'

His eyes were another thing of him that wasn't normal like humans. The scleras of his eyes were black while his pupils were red, the most obvious sign that he was not normal.

He sighed at his reflection and moved back from the shore, gazing at the water carefully. He stared at the water for a while before he heard another splash. Moving quickly, his arm became elongated as it rushed towards the water and grabbed the fish that jumped to the surface.

He retracted his arm back to his and threw the fish on the grass. He repeated his actions several times before he was satisfied with his small pile of his. This was the gift that he was born with, the gift that his father wanted him to control. He was 'gifted' with the ability to stretch out his arms in long distances. He found this power to be both a gift and a curse because of how it both helped and hurt him. How it made life a bit easier for him and made it hell at the same time.

He sighed as he broke off some branches from the trees around him to start a fire so he could cook his catch. At least this arms of his saved him the trouble of walking through the forest to find fire wood. Once he had gathered enough, he rubbed two sticks together fiercely until it caught fire. Satisfied with his work, he impaled the fish he caught with long sticks and planted them in the ground, tilting slightly in the fire so they could cook. Kor lay down on the shore and looked at the clouds passing by as his food cooked.

"Um hello…?"

Kor's body shot upwards at the sound of a girl's voice. He looked behind him to see a girl looking at him. She wore something he identified as a school uniform with a red cloak on her shoulders; she also had red tinted hair and silver eyes. It also didn't go unnoticed that she had some sort of weapon behind her back and he did not want to know what type of weapon it was. She gazed at him with curiosity and wonder, not the usual gaze that he got when he was seen.

The girl took a small step towards the Grimmborn. "Hey there, you should get out of this area." She said as she motioned all around her. "This whole area is filled with Grimm and they pack a mean bite."

"Then why are you here?" Kor questioned. It was strange to find a girl all by her lonesome wandering the forest, especially one so dangerous.

The girl puffed her chest in confidence as she patted at her weapon. "My sweetheart here can handle any Grimm that comes my way. Plus I was going to train out here when I saw the smoke, I thought someone might have needed some help so here I am!"

Kor turned around and waved her away. "Well no help needed. I'm fine so you can go on your way."

'Well this guy isn't very nice.' The girl thought as she took another step towards him. "So what's your name?"

"Kor, now leave."

"You have a last name?"

"That's not any of your business, leave."

"You're not being very nice y'know." The girl said with a pout.

"Not trying to be nice." Kor said as he pointed away from him. "Now go."

"Not until you tell me what's up with you." She said as she took another step towards him.

Kor looked back and saw her getting closer to him. He knew that look on her face all too well, she wouldn't go until she had answers, answers Kor didn't want to give. He grunted as he made a quick jump over the girl's head and started running away from her.

"Hey!" The girl called out as Kor ran away from her.

He ran through the trees quickly, brushing through bushes and thickets as he ran away from the girl. When he had reached a small clearing, he sat down as caught his breath. Hopefully that girl wouldn't be able to find him.

"Found you!"

Kor turned around in shock to see the same girl from before running up to him, though she was slightly out of breath.

Kor took a step back and gave the girl an incredulous look. "H-How did you catch up to me so quickly?"

The girl gave a silly smile and scratched the back of her head. "Well, I'd like to think I'm pretty fast." She then moved towards him again. "Look I'm not going to hurt you-"

He gave a harsh laugh at her statement. "I've heard that one before."

"I mean it, I only want to help."

"If you want to help than get lost! I don't trust any human, not anymore!"

"What are you-" The girl didn't finish as she saw him extend his claws towards her, a dark look spread across his face. She absentmindedly placed a hand on her weapon as she took a step back. "I'm sorry if I scared you but I really don't want to hurt you. I just want to help."

Kor growled at her words. "Lies."

She stomped her foot in the ground and gave him a determined look. "I'm not lying! I don't care if you're human, faunus or whatever, it wouldn't feel right to leave a person alone in a place like this." She took another step forward and held her hand out. "So can we please not fight, I don't want to hurt you."

The Grimmborn couldn't believe his ears. Her, a human, didn't want to hurt him and wanted only to help him. It sounded too good to be true. He had to test this. "Then drop your weapon."

"Huh?"

"Drop your weapon if you don't want to fight me."

The girl gave a hesitant look to her weapon which was understandable. Dropping your weapon in front of something that was definitely not human was a very risky move. Slowly, the girl reached behind her and unhooked her weapon from its holster. She gently placed it on the ground and moved away from it. "So? Do you trust me now?"

Kor raised an eyebrow at the girl's action. She must be really trustworthy or really dim to trust him so blindly. His money was on both. "Alright... I guess I can trust you." He walked up to the weapon and picked it up.

"H-Hey! Careful with that!" The girl wailed as she saw her precious weapon being handled by a stranger.

He held the weapon in his hands, it was surprisingly light considering how hefty it looked, he tossed it in his hands for a little, much to the horror of the girl before handing it back to her. "Here ya go."

She grabbed the weapon back from the strange teen and patted her weapon before putting it back in her holster. "Thanks for not breaking it. I don't know how I would fight without my Crescent Rose."

"So I told you my name, what's yours?" Kor questioned as he put his hands in his pockets in a casual manner.

The girl smiled and held her hand out to Kor. "The name is Ruby Rose, nice to meetcha!"

Kor shook her hand and managed a small smile. "As you know my name is Kor but I have forgotten my last name so I can't help you there."

"Oh that's sucks." Ruby said as paced around the clearing. "I mean how else are we gonna find your family or friends?"

Kor flinched as she said that but he didn't blame her. After all she didn't know. "Well I'd rather not be near my father right now and I don't know where my mother is and I don't have any friends."

"Oh no! You don't have any friends?"

Kor shook his head.

"Not even one?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Well... How about I be your friend?" Ruby asked as she stopped pacing around in front of him.

Kor looked at Ruby for a few seconds before turning away. "No... You wouldn't want to be friends with a monster like me..."

"Monster? What are you talking about?"

"Look at me! Look at what I am, I'm not normal!" Kor said as he showed his arms to Ruby. She gazed at them for a few seconds, taking the whole arm in before her eyes widened.

"Your arms are like Grimm." She observed. "Now that I look at you, your eyes are black and red too!" But then she frowned at him. "But how does that make you a monster?"

"Come on, I'm a freak. All my life I've been tormented because of how I look, for the powers I have." Kor's shoulders slumped as he muttered the next words. "Maybe I shouldn't have been born…"

"Nope!"

Kor looked at Ruby, confused about what she said. "Nope? What do you mean nope?"

"Nope!" She said again.

"Nope that I shouldn't have been born? Or nope that I should have been born?"

"The second one!" She said as she patted him on the back. "I mean everything deserves a chance at life, human or not you deserve to live just as much as I do." She pouted and crossed her arms. "Plus anyway those people who tormented you are the real monsters, not you. Have you ever hurt someone?

"Only to defend myself." Kor admitted.

Ruby nodded her head. "Then you aren't a monster Kor, they are. You shouldn't feel as though you need to live your life in fear of other people just because they don't like you. Faunus have been fighting for equal rights for a while now, they don't want to be treated any different than anybody else so why should you be?"

"Heh, it's funny. My mother used to say the same thing."

"So come with me back to Beacon, I'll show you to Professor Ozpin and he can help you out."

Kor moved back from Ruby and looked away. "No Ruby..."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's too soon for me." He said as he looked at her again. "I've been away from humans for so long. I don't want to leave this place."

Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder again to comfort him. "Okay, okay, then how about I just visit you whenever I can? Friends should see each other as often as they can, shouldn't they?"

Kor looked at Ruby with disbelief on his face. This girl, this Ruby, wanted to be friends with him, a Grimmborn. A human who wanted to be friends with a monster. "…Thank you…" Kor pointed down a slightly worn trail in between two large shrubs. "If you follow that way you should be able to get out of the forest."

"Thanks Kor!" Ruby chanted as she began moving to the trail. She quickly turned around and waved him goodbye. "I'll see you soon!"

Kor waved as well with a smile on his face as he saw Ruby run quickly through the trail then disappear from his eyes. He turned around and moved back to the river. As he got back, he saw a sight that made him smile with delight.

'Ah cooked fish.'

He removed one of the sticks that hovered near the fire and blew on it to cool it down before taking a hearty bite of it. A nice cooked meal, making his first friend, yes things seemed to be looking up for Kor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Life of a Grimmborn Chapter One: End**

**A/N: Well that wraps of the first chapter of my newest fic. What did you all think about it? Like it? Don't like it? Give me your honest opinions as long as they aren't flaming for no reason and I will either thank you for your review or work harder to make the next chapter better. Thank you all for reading this!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life of a Grimmborn Chapter 2: New faces and a New Home**

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of Life of a Grimmborn! I am so glad to have received five reviews already for this story and I hope the upward trend continues lol. And as for the pairings, they are RubyxWeiss, BlakexYang, JaunexPyrrha, RenxNora, and two OcxOC pairings**

**Thelonewander117: Thank you and don't worry, all will be explained in due time.**

**Guest: Here is your new chapter!**

**Another Guest: …lolwut?**

**XDANTE1: Thanks buddy, I hope it does become that sort of story for you! And I will if you do the same!**

**Hipoisthabest: Thanks buddy, I'm glad that you think so!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does. More specifically, Monty Oum**

"_Kor honey!" His mother called out to him. "Can you help me with the groceries?"_

"_Coming mommy!" Kor chanted as he ran down the hall of his house to the front door. He reached his mother and started grabbing bags for her. _

_Alyssa giggled at her son and lifted the rest of the bags to the kitchen. "So how was your training with dad?" She asked as she began to put the groceries away._

_Kor smiled as he handed his mom some groceries. "Fun, he says soon I'll be able to stretch my arms out even longer soon!"_

"_Well don't rush into things too soon honey." She said as she patted her son on the head, smiling herself when he beamed at her. "I wouldn't want my precious little boy getting hurt."_

_Kor lightly blushed at being called 'precious'. He still wasn't used to his mother's loving nature and got embarrassed at times of heavy affection. But he didn't dwell on it much as his face gave a determined look. "I won't mommy! I'll be careful so I can help everyone!"_

"_That's my boy!" Alyssa cheered as she lifted her son in the air. Kor laughed with delight as his mom carried him. She then gave him a kind but serious look. "Kor, can you promise me something?"_

"_What mommy?"_

"_I want you to promise me that no matter what, you will never attack humans who don't deserve it."_

_Kor nodded his head. "I promise mommy, I won't hurt any good people, only bad people!"_

"_Kor!" Xaden called from the backyard. "Come son! Let's try moving your arms while you're stretching them!"_

_Alyssa put her son down and gave him a pat on the back as well as a look that said 'Go for it.'_

"_Coming daddy!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kor walked through the wood of the Emerald Forest as the sun reached the middle of the sky. Another day had started with another fight with a Grimm who wanted to eat him. He dragged the corpse of a Beowulf through the branched filled earth as he made his way to the shore he had found two weeks ago. The very same one where he made his first friend, Ruby Rose.

She was definitely a strange one, but in a fun way. The way her eyes twinkled when she talked about her weapon, the funny stories she told of her 'epic battles' with her team. Kor liked having her as a friend as he missed having someone to talk to. Someone to smile and have fun with. Soon enough, he reached the river and threw the Beowulf corpse through the opening between the trees before jumping in himself. He once again picked up the body and threw it once more to the bay of the river before sitting on it.

Soon enough, he heard the familiar cheerful voice ring out. "Hey Kor, I'm here!"

Kor turned around to see the red wearing girl Ruby walk towards him while waving to him. He waved back with a smile as she made her way to him and sat down next to him. She brought out a woven basket and smiled. "I got treats again!"

"So I see." He said. "What have you got? Sandwiches, fish?"

Ruby shook her head and opened the basket, letting a sweet aroma out. "Nope, something sweet this time!" She pulled out a cookie from the basket and placed it in her mouth.

Kor shrugged his shoulders a grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the basket and placed it in his mouth. A sudden burst of sweetness enveloped his mouth as the warm cookie melted in his mouth. "Wow!"

"I know right?" Ruby said as she munched away as well. "My friend Ren made these for me, he's an awesome cook!" She then pointed to the Beowulf that was under her friend. "So…*munch* *munch* *munch* ah, what's with the Beowulf?"

Kor gave a little kick to the dead Grimm before smirking. "This little bastard tried to eat me in my sleep, but I was having none of it. Shows what he gets for attack me when I'm sleeping."

"Wow!" Ruby said with amazement in her voice. "You can fight Grimm with just your hands?"

Kor scratched the back of his head at Ruby's admiration. "Well, only the small ones like the Beowulf and small Ursas. I'm not dumb enough to get into a fight with an Ursa Major or Death Stalker. They'd eat me alive."

Ruby nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah, those guys give a lot of us trouble, but I remember one time Jaune cut off and Ursa's head. It was so cool he was like a real Hunter!"

"Remind me not to get on this Jaune person's bad side." Kor remarked with a smirk. "Last thing I want to do is get this handsome face chopped off this body."

Ruby rolled her eyes at that statement. "Well I'm sure you'll like meeting him and the others when you are comfortable to come to Beacon with me."

"Just give it a bit more time Ruby. I know you mean well but I tell you when I'm ready okay?" Kor said as he ate another cookie. "Mmm, I really have to give my regards to this Ren person, he makes some great food."

Ruby giggled at that. "Nora says the same thing."

The two continued to eat and talk. Laughing at past stories, marveling at each other's abilities. Unknown to the three pairs of eyes watching them in the distance.

"So who is this Ozpin person you mentioned before?" Kor asked as the last of the snacks were finished up.

"Professor Ozpin is the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. It's a place when people like me get to become Hunters and Huntresses." Ruby said. "We learn everything we need to learn before we can go out hunting Grimm like-" She then started to make kung-fu noises and she moved her hands quickly as though she was chopping someone like an assassin.

Kor laughed at her humorous behavior. "I take it you find the life of a Huntress exciting?"

"You have no idea how much I love the idea of it!" Ruby then started to excitedly tell Kor about all her reasons for wanting to be a Huntress. Though long and spoken quickly, Kor paid attention to her details and absorbed her tale.

Kor suddenly heard a branch snap. Although Ruby didn't hear it as she was still a bit wrapped in her tale, Kor turned to the source of the noise and growled threateningly at the direction. Ruby stopped regaling her past and looked where Kor was glaring at. "What is it Kor?"

"We have some uninvited guests." Kor said lowly to her before barking out at the trees. "Come on out already! I know you're there, I can smell you!"

"Damnit Weiss!" A girl's voice called out. "You just had to move and snap that branch."

"It's not my fault that you pushed me to get a better view!" A more refined voice countered back.

A more composed voice then addressed both of them. "Well there is no use in hiding now. He knows where we are hiding. Might as well come out."

A rustling in the bushes were heard as three girls came out of it. One had white hair with blue eyes and a scar on her left eye and was dressed in a uniform similar to Ruby's only it lacked the red cloak. A black haired one also came out from the same bush, she had yellow eyes and a black bow on her head and wore the same uniform as the white haired one. She had the strangest smell out of all of them. The last one that came out was a yellow haired girl with purple eyes wearing the same uniform.

'They must go to this Beacon place like Ruby does.' Kor thought as he still gave them a hard look.

"Weiss? Blake? Sis? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, clearly surprised at the presence of her friends and sister.

"We could ask you the same thing you dolt!" The white haired girl that Kor guessed was Weiss yelled at Ruby as she made her way towards her. "What are you doing here and why are you with that…'thing'?

"He's not a thing Weiss! His name is Kor and he's nice."

"That 'thing' has a name?"

Kor growled at Weiss. "I'm not a thing! I'm a Grimmborn, not some animal!"

Yang took this moment to move between her white haired friend and this strange guy. "Alright, alright! No need to get all worked up! We're reasonable people here so there's no need to start fighting."

"Strange." Blake said as she gave Yang a funny look. "Normally you're one of the first to start things off fists flying."

Yang rolled her eyes and looked at Kor. "So…Kor right?"

Kor nodded his head.

"Good. Look normally I would just let you go back to your business but I'm curious. How do you know my little sister?"

"Ruby is your sister?" Kor asked in confusion. He looked at the two girls and shook his head. "I don't see it."

Ruby and Yang both sighed. "We get that a lot." Ruby said. "But we really are sisters."

"Well okay then. I met Ruby around two weeks ago while I was fishing for a meal. We talked for a while and she seemed trustworthy enough so I became friends with her. Even though I acted a bit like an ass, she still heard me out and still became my first friend." Kor said to the point. "Now what I want to know is how you girls managed to find me and her."

"Oh that… Well let me tell you how it started." Yang said, as she began a story of not too long ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Oh man, I'm sooo glad to be out of Professor Port's class." Yang said with relief as she yawned. "It was especially boring today."_

_Blake rolled her eyes and pulled out a book as they walked back to their dorm room. "Well at least we're done with classes for today."_

_Soon enough, the team reached their room. Ruby moved to her bed to check on her weapon. Yang jumped on her bed with relief, Blake sat on her bed as she opened her book to where she last left off while Weiss began her homework from Port's class. "I hope you don't expect me to let you copy my homework!"_

_Yang waved her hand while giving Weiss a lazy look. "Relax Snow Angel, I'll get to work eventually."_

"_You know I hate that infernal nickname!" _

"_And that's why I love saying it!"_

_Ruby picked up her weapon and made for the door. "I'm gonna go out to train you girls."_

"_Again?" Yang asked as she managed to gain the energy to sit up in her bed. "Sheesh this is the fourteenth day in a row you've gone out to train. You're already a badass with that scythe, why do you need to train?"_

_Ruby smiled at her sister's praise but still opened the door. "I just want to be the best Huntress I can be. I'll see you girls later alright?" Not even waiting for their answer Ruby went on ahead and closed the door behind her._

"_Don't you think it's weird that she suddenly wants to train so hard?" Yang said to no one in particular. _

"_Who cares?" Weiss said as she scribbled away to finish Port's assignment. "As long as she is having fun and is out of my hair the better."_

_Yang smirked as she got up from her bed. "Aw don't say that Weiss, I'm sure it would break poor little Ruby's heart to hear her little Tsundere say that about her."_

"_Wh-Who are you calling a Tsundere!?"_

"_If you two are done then come look here." Blake said as she motioned towards the window. The snow and yellow haired girls moved to the window Blake was staring out of to see that Ruby was walking away from the training grounds and was walking to the forest. "She's going to the Emerald Forest."_

"_Why would she go there?" Yang said as she pressed her face against the window to get a better look at her sister._

"_To train obviously." Weiss said as she went back to her desk. "Let her go, she can handle a few Beowulfs."_

"_Well I'm going after her!" Yang said as she marched towards the door. "It's my job as her sister to make sure she is safe. You coming Blake?"_

_Blake closed her book and got up. "Fine, I'll finish the book later."_

"_What? Blake you can't be serious!" Weiss said as she looked at her black haired friend. "Ruby will be fine, just let her have her fun."_

"_Normally I would but..." She then pointed at Yang. "When she's determined on something, it's better to do what she wants than to fight her on it."_

"_Damn straight!" Yang remarked as she pounded her fist in her open palm. "Now let's go."_

_The two girls left out the door, leaving Weiss all by herself. After a few minutes of weighing her options, Weiss mentally cursed herself and followed after them._

"_Ah look who decided to show up!" Yang remarked with a self-satisfied grin on her face._

"_I'm only coming along to make sure you don't get into some mess I have to bail you out of." Weiss said as she caught up with them._

"_Yeah, yeah. Let's just keep a good pace behind her and she won't notice."_

_The girls stealthfully followed their leader into the forest, making sure not to make any noise along the way to alert her of their presence. They did note with curiosity that Ruby was holding a basket with her. Filled with what they didn't know, but knowing her it was probably cookies._

_Soon, she cut through a clearing into an open area where a river was at. She then cheered out. "Hey Kor, I'm here!" The others managed to get close enough to see her walking up to a strange looking guy sitting on a Beowulf. "I got treats again!"_

"_So I see." They heard the guy they assumed named Kor said. "What have you got? Sandwiches? Fish?"_

"_Nope, something sweet this time!" She said as she opened her basket filled with, you guessed it, cookies._

"_Who is that riffraff she's talking to?" Weiss whispered heatedly. _

_Yang softly chuckled at Weiss's behavior. "What's the matter? Jealous?"_

_Weiss was about to yell a response back at her before Blake used her hand to cover her mouth. "Don't yell." She said softly to Weiss before shooting Yang a look. "And you behave."_

_They watched as their leader talked with this weird guy about a variety of subjects, ranging from their team's past battles to Jaune cutting off that Ursa's head before Ruby started talking about her dream of being a Huntress._

_Yang moved her head to get a better view, but she was blocked by Weiss. "Hey move it." She whispered. "I want to see better."_

"_Stop shoving you oaf." Weiss whispered back sharply._

"_Then move it." _

_With that said, Yang slightly pushed Weiss to get her better view. Weiss fell on her behind and snapped a branch underneath her. No sooner that she did this, they all heard a growling noise coming from that Kor guy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's what happened!'

Kor nodded his head as he took all of it in. "Alright I think I get it."

"Sooooo..." Ruby said slowly as she walked up to Weiss with a smile on her face. "Tsundere huh?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Weiss said red faced as she turned away from Ruby and to Kor. "Look you, I don't know who you are but you better not even think about hurting any of my friends!"

"First of all Ruby is my friend so why would I hurt her?" Kor said with a hard look. "Plus anyway I don't think she would like it if I hurt her friends... no matter how annoying one of them is..." He added that last part with a mutter.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss said as she marched up to Kor and gave him a hard poke in the chest.

Kor growled at Weiss's attitude. "You heard what I said didn't you!?"

"Alright you two." Yang said slowly as she moved to break up the incoming conflict. "Let's not make this a whole big scene."

"She/He started it!" They both said as they pointed at each other.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it!" Yang yelled before she realized the words that came out of her mouth. "Wow, I sound like such a mom right now."

"Look, as far as I'm concerned, you're just a slightly more intelligent form of those monsters." Weiss spoke coldly. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well no one was asking you what you think." Kor growled out just as coldly. "As far as _I'm_ concerned, you're just a vain little brat!"

Weiss growled at the audacity of Kor's words and drew Myrtenaster. "You had better watch your mouth you damned Grimm!"

"I'm not one of them. At least, not totally." Kor said as he bared his claws outward. "I'm a person, not a monster! And I won't be treated like one!"

Yang and Ruby pushed the two apart to prevent a fight. "Okay that's enough Kor!" Ruby yelled at him. He flinched from the harshness of her voice and looked away from her.

"Sorry." He muttered to his friend. He walked to Weiss and held out a hand. "I'm sorry, I let my temper get the better of me and that shouldn't have happened."

Weiss looked at the hand with distrust but slowly shook it. "I suppose I said some rash things as well."

The others sighed with relief as the conflict was averted. "Well then I think we need to properly introduce ourselves don't we." Yang said as she held out her hand. "My name is Yang."

Kor grabbed hold of Yang's hand a shook it but cringed slightly and her hard grip. "Y-You have a st-strong grip."

Yang chuckled for a bit before she pointed to Weiss. "As you could have guessed, this is our resident Snow Angel, Weiss."

"I said to stop calling me that!"

"Nope!"

"Grrr…"

Yang then pulled Blake next to her. "And this is our special Faunus friend, Blake."

"Faunus huh? That explains why you smelled differently than Ruby and the others." Kor said as he held out his hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Blake shook his hand with a small smile on her face as well. "Likewise."

"As you all know my name is Kor and I am a Grimmborn. As it sounds, I am half Grimm and half human." Yang opened her mouth to ask a question but Kor cut her off. "Before you even ask, no I don't know how I was born. Whenever I asked my mom she always changed the subject."

Yang snapped her fingers in disappointment.

"Well as nice as it was to meet all of you, I'm sure you all must get going back to this Beacon place."

Kor made a move to leave the area but Ruby grabbed him by the hand. "Kor wait! Come with us!"

"What? Ruby you can't be serious!?" Weiss asked as she pointed at him. "Look at him, he isn't human or Faunus for that matter. He wouldn't fit in at Beacon. Beacon is a place to train people to kill Grimm. Do you really think that he would kill his own kind?"

Ruby looked down, realizing that she was right. "I-I hadn't thought of that."

"It doesn't matter." Kor said as he looked at Weiss. "I've already killed plenty of those monsters."

"You have?"

"Yes. I already said I'm not like them. Unlike Grimm, I can think for myself. I'm not some feral beast who only follows primal instinct." Kor explained with a serious look on his face. "So if this Beacon place is a place to learn how to hunt Grimm and become a Hunter, than I have no problem with that."

"I like him already." Yang said as she clapped him on the back, a bit too hard I might add. "You're gonna fit right in at Beacon!"

"T-Thanks…" Kor said as he rubbed his pain. Boy was he going to feel that later.

"So…Does that mean you're gonna come with us?" Ruby asked with a hopeful look.

Kor chuckled softly at her expression. "I guess so. I would be a jerk if I turned you down while you were looking at me like that."

"Alright!" Ruby chanted as she began tugging at Kor's arm. "Let's go!"

Kor stumbled forward from all of Ruby's pulling but managed to regain his balance as he began to follow her out of the place he called home for the last two years, not that he was going to miss Grimm trying to kill him every day.

"Are we really going to let him come back with us?" Weiss questioned as she pointed at their leader and the Grimmborn. "What if Professor Ozpin sees him then wants him dead and we get expelled for bringing him here?"

"You should have a little faith Ruby, Weiss." Blake remarked as she walked ahead of her. "She might not look it, but she is a good judge of character."

"Yang?"

"I'm with Blake on this one." She said as she placed her hands on the back of her head in a leisurely gesture. "After all, she knew you were a nice person deep down."

Weiss sighed at Yang's words but she knew she was right. After all, Weiss had treated Ruby so bad when they first met yet she still wanted to be friends with her.

The team plus one had made their way to the edge of the forest. Kor took this time to look at the forest one last time before he turned away, this forest was his home for a while, but now it looked like he was getting a new home. But he couldn't completely count on it, he didn't know how humans would react to seeing him so it was a dangerous gamble.

As the girls walked forward to Beacon, Kor stopped walking with them and stood still. Ruby noticed Kor staying behind and walked back to him. "What's wrong Kor?"

Kor sighed and looked at the his red cloak wearing friend. "Two things actually. The first thing is, are you sure I'll be safe here? I know that my existence might make some people uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about them." Kor looked at Yang as she said that. "Sure there are gonna be some assholes that hate you for what you are but then there are the people who don't care what you look like. As long as you're a nice guy, then you're alright by my standards."

Kor smiled at Ruby's sister. "Thanks, you saying that means a lot."

"And what's the second thing?" Weiss asked as she tapped her foot on the earth.

"I'm glad you're the one who asked because I would like to fight you."

"What!?"

The other girls couldn't believe their ears either, was he for real?

"I know what you all are thinking but it's not that I want to fight her because I don't like her. I want to fight her because I think it can be a fresh start between us."

"Fighting is a fresh start for you?" She asked with a questioning eyebrow

Kor nodded his head. "Yes. As the old saying goes: 'Power speaks louder than words.' Plus anyway I can tell you're still a bit frustrated from our little…disagreement from before. So this way, we both vent our anger and we can get to know each other through fighting." Kor held out his hand. "So what do you say?"

Weiss thought for a moment before shaking his hand. "Fine, I'll do this if only to teach you some proper manners when speaking to an Heiress."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this area is Grimm-free Kor?" Ruby asked as she looked around the clearing where he and Weiss would spar.

"Relax Ruby. Grimm don't like to be out in the open like this." Kor explained. "They like to hide in the shadows and wait to strike. Take it from the guy who is half Grimm."

"Alright, this fight is strictly weapons only!" Yang declared like a referee. "No Dust or Aura allowed. Semblance is okay though."

Kor laughed at Yang's eagerness to see a fight then turned to Weiss, who had Myrtenaster drawn at her side. "Are you ready?"

"Let's get this over with!"

"I'll take that as a yes!" Kor said as he charged at the Heiress.

Kor sent his fist towards her as his opening strike. Weiss deftly dodged the strike and struck forward with her rapier. It grazed him on the arm making him flinch slightly before he jumped back at she struck again. Weiss didn't let up as she kept her onslaught hot on his trail with swift strikes. Kor parried her strikes with his arm while looking for an opening. Seeing Weiss bring her arm back for another strike, he rushed forward and planted a hit in her stomach sending her away from him, skidding on the ground. Kor jumped back to gain some distance from her as he raised the spikes on his arms outward and flung them towards her. Getting back on her feet, Weiss quickly slashed the thrown spikes away from her and boosted towards Kor using her Semblance as a launch pad. Kor met her thrust forward with his own fist, resulting in a clash of blade and fist. Her rapier cut alongside her arm as his fist trailed towards her and knocked her in the chin. Both were sent back on the ground with Kor bleeding through his arm and Weiss feeling a large amount of pain in her chin. The Heiress and the Grimmborn both got up, Kor holding his side while Weiss cradled her chin, and ran to each other again to strike each other.

But before they could hit each other again, Yang's voice boomed to the two fighters. "Alright that's enough!" Both combatants stopped mid attack to look at the yellow haired fighter with a smile on her face. "Wow Kor, you sure are tough. Not many people can stand toe to toe with Weiss for as long as you did."

Kor rubbed his head with a smile at Yang's praise. "Thank-"

"But that doesn't mean you would have won." She interrupted. "I mean don't get me wrong I love the pure power approach more than anyone but when fighting someone like Weiss you need to focus on strategy."

Blake gave a slight chuckle at Yang's words. "Again, I find it funny that you're the one tell him to use strategy when you always are 'punch first, ask questions later'."

"Forget that, but the real point here is that you have potential. With us teaching you how to fight, you should have no problem killing even more Grimm than before!"

"Alright." Kor said with an approving nod of his head. "I like the sound of that." He turned to Weiss and offered his hand to her once again. "So, did our little fight let out that anger?"

Weiss grabbed his hand and shook it. "Just because we are on fair terms doesn't mean we are friends."

"I wouldn't think so."

"Now before we bring you into Beacon, there is something we have to do first!" Ruby announced.

"And that is?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I feel like an idiot…" Kor muttered as he walked through the halls of Beacon with a blanket covering 95% percent of his body. He could practically _feel_ the stares of the other people as Team RWBY guided him down the halls.

Yang patted him on the back. "Ah don't be like that, you look like an idiot too if that helps."

Kor growled at her. "Are you trying to comfort me?"

"Nope, just giving you the business!"

"…"

"Don't worry." Blake said as she guided Kor through the hallways. "We are almost at Professor Ozpin's office."

"So what should I say to him?"

"Nothing." Weiss said quickly. "Just let us do the talking and you'll be fine."

"So what I'm just supposed to just stand here and do nothing?"

"Exactly."

Kor sighed as he was brought to a stop. "Are we here?"

"Yes." This time it was Ruby who responded to him. "Let me go in first and tell him what's up." Ruby then knocked on the door to Ozpin's office.

"Come in!" A voice called out from behind the door.

"Wish me luck." She said softly before entering the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah hello Ruby." Ozpin greeted as he took a sip of his coffee. "What brings you here?"

"Professor Ozpin, you have an open mind right?" Ruby asked, wanting to start this off easy.

"Yes."

"And you would be willing to accept any person who wanted to become a Hunter or Huntress if they had the skill?"

"I believe you are a prime example of my judgment on that matter."

Ruby chuckled a bit. "Well what if I was to say that I found someone in the Emerald Forest while I was training by myself who can kill Grimm with his bare hands?"

Ozpin raised a questioning eyebrow at the red cloaked girl. "I would say that this person would sound interesting if he or she was real."

"And what if I were to say that he was real and he is waiting outside the door?"

"I would say you have my interest Ruby." Ozpin said as he placed his mug of coffee down. "Is there anything else you need to say?"

"One last thing." Ruby took a deep breath and looked at her Headmaster. "Now what would I say if that the person waiting for you outside your door was half Human and half Grimm?"

Ozpin looked at Ruby with a strange look. Human and Grimm, that was something that was more outlandish than saying humans could sprout wings and fly. "Well, I would want to meet this person."

Ruby smiled and turned around to open the door. "Come on girls, bring him in."

Ozpin saw the rest of Team RWBY bring in a person covered by a blanket. Ruby then waved her hands in a presenting gesture. "Professor Ozpin, meet my friend Kor!"

Yang then yanked off the blanket to reveal a boy who looked no older than eighteen who had stygian black hair with a red stripe running down the middle of it with eyes of black and red. He wore a black duster jacket with a white undershirt that was torn at areas with long black pants and shoes with red trim. His arms had patches of black fur and bone like protrusions coming out of them, and had a black tail.

Ozpin looked at the teenager before taking another sip of his coffee.

'Very interesting.' He thought with a smirk around his mug. 'Ruby, you have surprised me again.'

**Life of a Grimmborn Chapter 2: End**

**A/N: And that wraps up another chapter, to those of you wondering how this chapter was done so quick, I had written it before had with the assistance of XDANTE1 and had him beta it, Check out his fics if you get the chance. Thanks again for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review if ya did!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life of a Grimmborn Chapter 3: A Beacon of Light**

**A/N: Hey guys welcome to another chapter of Life of a Grimmborn! This story is picking up popularity quite nicely and I am very glad for it! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter with a few new characters!**

**Hipoisthebest: Thanks buddy! As I had said before, Kor does have a Semblance but not an Aura due to him being him being part Grimm as yes he will be getting into a team soon!**

**The Winged Pyro That Drowned: Thanks for following lol! And really? Care to share your idea through PM?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this, just the story**

**Life of a Grimmborn Chapter 3: A Beacon of Light**

"_Did you see that mommy?"_

_Alyssa nodded her head in delight. "Yes honey, that was very impressive!"_

"_Again daddy! Again!" Kor chanted to his dad._

_Xaden chuckled at his son before bringing his arm back. "Alright son, try to break this!" Using his strength, he chucked a large rock in the air._

_Kor looked at the rock as it flew in the air for a bit before he swung his arm out towards it. His fist made contact with the rock and broke it with ease, sending the dust and pebbles falling down from where he had broken the rock. "I did it!" He chanted as he brought his arm back._

_Alyssa giggled and brought her son into a loving hug. "Oh that's my baby! You're getting stronger every day!"_

"_Mommy!" Kor wailed as he was being hugged by his mother, struggling against her grip. "Lemme go!"_

_She released her son with a warm smile and gave him a pat on the head. "That's enough training for now, why don't you go play around the hill?"_

"_Okay mommy!" Kor said happily as he ran around the hill. Unknown to the eyes in the distance watching him_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ozpin looked at the Grimm teen with interest in his eyes. "Young man, Ruby told me you came from the Emerald Forest. Is this true?"

"Well yes and no."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Explain please."

"Yes I was living in the Emerald Forest for a while, two years to be specific. But I wasn't born there; I was born in Vale in a small town called Windgate Hill." Kor explained.

Ruby cocked her head in confusion. "Windgate Hill? I've never heard of that place."

"I'm not surprised." Kor said with a shrug. "It's a small town so it's usually overlooked by many people." He turned back to Ozpin. "So does that answer your question Professor Ozpin?"

"It does." He said, taking yet another sip of his coffee. "Now, from what Ruby had told me, you want to become a Hunter. Is this correct?"

"I do." Kor said with no doubt in his voice. "I'm not like those Grimm who kill innocent people, I am me and I want to show people that even Grimmborn can help others."

"So can you please let him in Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked as she gave him her famous puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseee~?"

"No need for the eyes Ruby." Ozpin said with a chuckle. "First things first, we need to introduce him to the other students." Ozpin then pressed a button next to him and spoke into it. "Will all students and faculty please come to the auditorium? I have a special announcement for you all. That is all." He then got out of his chair and moved to the door. "Shall we?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Um Professor Ozpin." Weiss started. "Don't you think introducing him so abruptly to the others will be a good idea?"

"I agree with Weiss." said Blake as she stood next to her. "This might turn out bad."

Ozpin waved off the girl's worries. "Don't worry Miss Schnee and Belladonna. I know what I'm doing." He walked out the door with Ruby and Yang following. Weiss sighed and followed her teammates as well as Blake

"I hope so..." Kor muttered as he followed Team RWBY and their principle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you guys think this is about?" Jaune asked his team as they filed into the auditorium with the other students pouring in as well.

"Who knows?" Pyrrha said as they walked. "Knowing Professor Ozpin it could be anything."

"Well I bet it's gonna be something really awesome!" Nora chimed in as she skipped along besides them. "Like maybe a battle royale between the students, or a pancake eating competition!"

Ren placed a hand on the bubbly girl's head to calm her down. "Well I doubt it would be that second one, but it could be the first one to see how far we've come in our training."

"I p-personally hope it's the s-second one." Jaune stuttered nervously. "Last thing I want is to get knocked around by everyone."

"Yay! See Ren? Jaune's on my side with this!"

Pyrrha was about to make a comment about how Jaune shouldn't underestimate himself before Ozpin walked onto the stage accompanied by Team RWBY. "Huh? What are they doing with the Professor?"

Ozpin tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention. The mild chattering stopped at once as all eyes turned to their principle. "Hello everyone. Glad to see you all came in such an orderly fashion. Now I bet you are all wondering why is it that I called you all down here."

Many of the students and teachers shook their heads in agreement.

"Well wonder no more. Team RWBY had recently brought something, or rather I should say, some_one_ that has intrigued me."

All eyes turned to Team RWBY. Ruby flushed under the gaze of the others while Weiss looked away in general. Blake's face was neutral and Yang had her usual smirk on her face.

Ozpin fixed his glasses and turned to the side. "Come out Mr. Kor."

Everyone looked to where their principle was looking at, but saw no one there. Their gaze then turned to Ozpin in a questioning manner.

"I said come out Mr. Kor." Ozpin repeated. Still no one came out. Ozpin sighed and looked at Yang. "Miss Long, please get him."

"On it!" Yang then jumped off the stage to the right and opened the side door. "Come on you!"

"Gah! Get offa me!" The students heard a male voice say.

"I said let's go!" The other students watched as Yang tugged at a guy with black and red hair.

"And I said get offa me!"

"Listen, either you come peacefully, or I kick your ass then drag you to the stage." Yang threatened. "Your choice."

"Alright, alright fine!" the voice said as he shoved Yang off of him. "Just let me walk to the stage." A few seconds passed but the guy still didn't move.

Yang had enough and shoved him forward. He stumbled forward slightly and sent a quick glare at her before starting to walk on the stage.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Kor." Ozpin said with a smirk on his face. "I hope Miss Long wasn't too rough on you."

Kor rolled his eyes at his statement. "Yeah, yeah, can we get this going?"

"Right." Ozpin turned to his students and extended his arm to Kor. "This is Kor, a new student here at Beacon Academy. I want him here because he is a very unique person in birth. He is half human and half Grimm. A Grimmborn as he calls himself."

Many students' eyes widened at the words that came out of his mouth? Half human and half Grimm? Was he joking? Many students started to murmur to each other many things such as: 'Is Professor Ozpin crazy?' or 'What if he tries to kill us in our sleep?'

"Rest assured." Ozpin said to get the student's attention again. "He is different from normal Grimm; he does not carry any ill will towards humans and wants to become a Hunter just like the rest of you. He is not to be treated any different than any other normal student. Mr. Kor, do you have any words?"

Kor flinched a bit when he saw all the attention turn to him. "W-Well I guess...it's nice to meet you all?"

The looks he received didn't change a bit except for a few who looked a tiny bit more at ease.

Kor started to slowly move back before he bumped into Yang's fist. He turned around to see Yang giving him a smirk.

"Ah, ah, ah~! You try to leave early and you get the 'Yang Special'!"

Kor then moved back quickly next to Ozpin.

"Now go back to your dorms." Ozpin said, dismissing them. "I will call other students to assess their compatibility with Mr. Kor soon. Dismissed."

With that, many of the students and teachers left the auditorium back to their dorms. However, Team JNPR stayed behind as Ozpin left Kor with Ruby's team.

"See that Kor? You're one of us now!" Ruby chanted happily as she flung her arm over Kor's neck.

"Well I don't think I'm entirely welcome yet..."

"Oh stop it, you'll be fine. And who knows, maybe you'll get a team!"

"A team? Can't I just join you guys?" Kor asked.

Weiss shook her head. "No. Only four to a team, we can't accept any more members."

Kor snapped his fingers. "Well there goes my chance at being with people I...sort of know..."

"Hey guys!" Jaune said as he and his team walked to them. "Who's the new guy, you know him?"

"This is Kor. Kor this is Jaune Arc of Team JNPR." Ruby said as she made Kor hold his hand out to Jaune. Kor and Jaune looked at each other awkwardly before Jaune shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you..." Jaune said slowly, unsure whether or not to be scared of him.

Kor smiled a bit of an awkward smile. "Back at ya. From what Ruby has told me, you're great a slicing off Ursa heads."

"She told you that huh? Thanks, I try."

"So cool!" Nora said as she suddenly appeared next to Kor. "You're half Grimm? What are your powers? Can you jump really high? Can you fly? Do you like pancakes?"

Kor looked at the bubbly girl strangely. "Umm alright… Yes I am half Grimm. I'll tell you my powers later. Yes I can. I don't know. And I guess so?"

"Sorry about Nora." Pyrrha said as she walked next to her. "She can be a bit of a handful at times." She then held out her hand in greeting. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos; it's nice to meet you."

Kor shook her hand. "Same to you. It's nice to be around people who don't try to kill you for a change."

Pyrrha raised a questioning brow at that statement.

"Eh never mind, not important." Kor turned to Ren. "And who are you?"

"Lie Ren."

"Nice to meet you." Kor said as he brought out his hand. Ren shook it quickly.

"So where did you come from?" Nora asked out of the blue. "Did you come from an egg?"

"Nora please don't assume things like that." Ren said in a slight scolding tone. "You might have just offended him."

Kor waved off Ren's worries. "Don't sweat it, she's just curious I don't mind. To be honest I don't know either. My mother was very dodgy about the subject."

"I just have one question to ask you."

"And that is?"

"Why is a person who is half human and half Grimm going to a school that is trained to kill those monsters?" Pyrrha said, getting straight to the point.

Kor sighed and looked at the red haired warrior. "Look, I'm not like them. I don't kill just to kill, I don't see the point in destruction, and I don't want people thinking I'm a monster. Plus anyway I've had more than my fair share of dealing with them. If I can help get rid of them, then I'd be glad to do it to help."

"Looks like you got a good head on your shoulders." Jaune said with a smile. "Glad to have you on our side then!"

Kor smiled at Jaune's words. Looks like Yang was right, there may be people who hate him for existing but there are also the ones who like him when they know him. "Thanks, you all are real nice. I hope that we can become great friends."

"Yeah! You'll be my first Grimm buddy!" Nora said as she wrapped an arm around his neck in a friendly manner. "Nora and Kor, the first Grimm and human friends!"

Weiss rolled her eyes at Nora's statement while the others smiled and laughed. Nora began walking towards the exit of the auditorium with Kor in tow. "Come on buddy! Now that you're one of us I gotta show you around!"

"Okay but...please...let go...of...neck...!" Kor managed to choke out from the perky girl's grip.

She then loosened her grip and giggled when he fell on the ground. She kneeled down a poked him on the nose. "Boop!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, why is Ozpin calling us down now?" A boy's voice asked as he walked down the hall with two girls in tow. "I didn't do anything this time!"

The boy wore the Beacon school uniform as did the girls. Though one thing that was strange about them was their hair colors. The boy had vermilion colored hair and the girl to his right had emerald colored hair. The wolf Faunus to his left had long brown hair, the most normal colored out of the trio.

The wolf Faunus placed a hand on the boy's shoulders. "Calm down Vector, maybe he is talking to the trouble makers to make sure people like you don't harass the new kid for being part Grimm." She then placed a hand under her chin in thought. "Though that doesn't explain why me and Eden were called with you..."

"Oh please!" The boy named Vector cried out incredulously. "Death Eden over here is more dangerous than me! After all she-"

Vector didn't get to finish as a fist from the emerald haired girl named Eden was planted in his gut. Vector doubled over in pain from the strike as the wolf Faunus girl kneeled next to him. "Eden! You didn't have to go that far!"

"The bastard was asking for it by calling me by that annoying nickname." Eden said evenly. "He shouldn't call me by that name in front of me unless he wants to get hurt."

Vector coughed roughly as he got up slowly from the floor. "And you wonder why people are scared of you..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Vector quickly said waving his hands in front of him. "Come on Ophilia, we should go meet Ozpin now!" With that being said, Vector started moving more quickly to their principal's office.

Eden sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "I will never get that guy."

"At least he makes things interesting." Ophilia said with a smile. Eden rolled her eyes at her optimistic friend, leave it to her to find a bright side to someone like Vector.

Soon enough, the trio came to Ozpin's office and entered. Ozpin turned around in his chair and greeted the students with him drinking his coffee. "Hello Mr. Helios, Miss Cyrus and Miss Talius. Glad to see you could come so quickly."

"Hello to you too Professor Ozpin." Ophilia said back politely. "May I ask why we have been called here?"

"Yes, I have called you here in regards to the new teammate that your team needs." Ozpin said straight to the point. "Now as you know, your team is incomplete as we didn't have enough newcomers to have one join you. However with certain events that have recently taken place, I may have found you a new team member."

"Wait, you mean Grimm Guy?" Vector asked abruptly. "Is he gonna be our new team mate?"

"Precisely Mr Helios. Now if only you could use your sharp deductive skills to keep yourself out of trouble we'd meet a lot less often."

Vector smirked at him. "Ah come on Professor, you know you love having me around. After all Miss Badwitch is so boring that having me around makes your day more entertaining."

"As clever as your joke is, we need to get back to the main point. Yes, Mr. Kor is your new teammate. Come tomorrow, you three will be tested for your cooperation techniques with him during the heat of battle. Once it is over, I will decide the new team leader of you four."

Eden gave Ozpin a confused look. "What? But I thought you said I was the team leader?"

Ozpin fixed his glasses and looked at the emerald haired girl. "Correction Miss Cyrus, I said you were the intern leader of your team until a fourth member could be found. Now that we have found him, a full examination can begin to determine the leader."

"Alright!" Vector cheered as he raised his fist. "We're becoming a full-fledged team!"

Ophilia smiled at Vector's enthusiasm. "I certainly can't wait to meet him in person."

"Well if he can hold his own in a fight then he'll be alright by my standards." Eden said nonchalantly. "He isn't a wimp is he Professor Ozpin?"

"From what Miss Rose had told me Mr. Kor can kill Grimm with his bare hands." Ozpin said, taking another sip of his drink. "So I believe he can hold his own quite nicely."

Vector gave an impressed nod of his head. "Killing Grimm with just his hands? Something tells me I'm going to get along with him quite nicely." He then turned around. "Well as much as I would love to keep talking, I gotta go brush up on my Scimitar skills. See you all later, BAM!" As Vector yelled the word 'BAM', a flash of yellow light emanated from his body. When the flash was gone, he was nowhere to be seen.

Ozpin sighed as he picked up a communicator and spoke into it. "Miss Goodwitch, please remind me to take that mini teleporter away from Mr. Helios."

"Understood sir." came Goodwitch's response from the device.

"Well now I will leave you to the rest of your day. Meet me by the training fields tomorrow at 5 P.M. Please pass this information to Mr. Helios would you?"

Ophilia nodded her head. "We will, come on Eden, let's try to find Kor to tell him the news!" Not waiting for her friend, Ophilia left the room with a slight bounce to her step. No doubt happy they were becoming a full team soon. Eden gave a little sigh and followed her happy Faunus friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And this is the cafeteria!" Nora announced as they entered the building.

Kor gave an impressed whistle as he looked around. "Damn, this place his huge."

"Not to mention they serve some pretty great food here too!" Nora said as she did a quick twirl around. "In fact-" Nora got cut off as a flash of yellow light suddenly burst in front of them. When the light cleared, a vermilion haired guy wearing the Beacon uniform was standing in front of them. He looked around for a second before groaning in frustration.

"Agh! Damnit, not the cafeteria you useless teleporter!" He said as he punched the small device on his arm. "The training field is where I wanted to go! Why do you not listen to me sometimes!?" He looked up to see both Team RWBY and JNPR along with Kor looking at him. Vector scratched the back of his head. "Uh, hey there guys? What's up?"

"Who's this guy?" Kor asked the others as he pointed at him.

Yang rolled her eyes but explained nonetheless. "That's Vector Helios. Vermilion haired hunter in training and self-proclaimed 'King of Pranks'."

"Oh don't be all sore because you can't prank me back Yellow Hair." Vector said with a smug grin.

Yang crackled her knuckles threateningly. "You wanna settle this with a fight Vector?"

"Maybe later." He responded with a cheeky grin. "What I do want however is to talk to Grimm Guy over there." He pointed to Kor as he said this.

"Me?"

"Yes you." Vector walked up to him and clasped him on the shoulder. "I just wanted to be the first from our team to welcome you to our team!"

Kor stared at Vector for a few seconds. "Wait...Welcome to your team?"

Vector's grin grew wider "Yep! We just talked to Ozpin a while back, he told me and our other two teammates that you are joining us. So if you can keep up with us, then we will become great friends and an ever better team!"

"So who are the other two members?"

"Well there's Ophila Talius, she's a really sweet girl. Then there's Eden Cyrus, but I call her Death Eden because of how scary she can get." Vector explained. "For a long while we were an incomplete team because of having only three members but with you now that makes four."

"Wow." This was certainly unexpected. He remembered hearing Professor Ozpin mentioning assessing compatibility with him not too long ago but it looks like he was really quick on the uptake for this. Kor scratched the back of his head. "Well I hope I can help out whenever I can."

Vector laughed and patted Kor on the back. "Eh don't sweat it. As long as you can fight good then that's all the confirmation I need to hear." He then held out his hand that had the device on it. "Well I'll be seeing you later, seeing as how this little bastard doesn't want to work." He said holding up the device on his arm. "I'm gonna walk to the training fields to get a good work out in. Cya later Grimm Guy!" With that being said, Vector ran off in the other direction to go and train.

Jaune sighed as he left. "I don't know how that guy functions. One minute he can be a jerk then the next he's off doing who knows what."

"It's best to just leave him to his business." Ren said evenly. "After all, we don't want him going around making trouble with that teleporter of his."

"Well anyway, it's starting to get a bit dark out. Why don't we all just go back to our rooms?" Ruby suggested.

"Sure I'm down for some sleep." Kor said with a smile. "It'll be nice not to have a Grimm trying to kill you in your sleep for once."

"Mr. Kor I assume?" A slightly demanding voice asked. Team RWBY, JNPR, and Kor looked to their right to see Glynda Goodwitch walking towards them.

Kor nodded his head.

"Good. Follow me, Professor Ozpin has asked me to show you to your temporary sleeping quarters for the evening."

"Sounds good." Kor turned to his friends and waved goodbye to them. "Alright then, see you all later." After receiving his goodbyes as well he turned back to Goodwitch. "Lead the way."

Goodwitch began walking towards the exit with Kor close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here you go." Goodwitch said as she opened the door. Kor looked inside to see a plain room that had a twin sized bed along with a small dresser, an alarm clock, a tall lamp and a window behind the bed. Nothing fancy but it was a temporary sleeping quarters as Goodwitch put it. "I trust you don't need nothing else?"

As if answering his question, Kor's stomach growled loud. Kor's face grew red with embarrassment but Goodwitch didn't pay it any mind. She then walked a bit away from him and pulled out a small communicator. She muttered a few words into it before turning to Kor. "A plate of food will be arriving soon. If there is nothing else then I shall take my leave." Without waiting for a word she closed the door behind her.

Kor sighed in relief at the thought of food as he jumped onto his bed. This Beacon place sure was interesting and had interesting people in it ranging from Ruby to that Vector guy.

'This will be an interesting experience for sure.' Was Kor's thought as he awaited his meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Life of a Grimmborn Chapter 3: A Beacon of Light -End-**

**A/N: And that wraps up another chapter for you guys! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please drop a review if you can as it always makes my day to see a new review! Peace out**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life of a Grimmborn Chapter 4: Challenges & Teammates **

**A/N: Hey there everybody, I'm back with another awesome chapter of Life of a Grimmborn. I gotta say, that last chapter gave me the most reviews so far and I am glad for it, I hope you all will continue to enjoy this fic I made.**

**Cyruss Singe: Thank you so much for that. I love to hear that people enjoy my hard work and you should give it a try, it certainly was fun for me to make Kor.**

**Hipoisthabest: Thanks buddy, I've done it since the beginning as reviewers deserve to be responded to. And Kor's Semblance will be introduced later.**

**Ausun: Thanks and don't worry about length, I got a whole huge plot for this story! And noted I'll be more observant from now on**

**FlamingGinger06: Yeah I loved Child of Grimm too. Partial inspiration from that to make Kor. Yeah that would be a bit irksome lol. It's a few days after Volume 1 and don't worry from now on I'll keep watch over the pacing and make sure nobody becomes a gary or mary sue.**

**XDANTE1: I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**DemiDevil45: Thanks Demi! I appreciate it!**

**Cosmo. Camellia: Well do Camellia, as long as you do the same! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story's plot and some OC's**

**Life of a Grimmborn Chapter 4: Challenges & Teammates**

_Alyssa and Xaden watched the television at night with Kor sitting in the middle of them. Tomorrow was their son's tenth birthday. Kor watched the show with interest. It was about a group of humans who had to compete in a bunch of challenges that tested athletic skills with obstacles in order to win prize money and a title. It was called 'Sasuke Warrior' or something but it was interesting nonetheless._

"_Are you liking the show honey?" Alyssa asked her son as she saw the look of admiration he was giving the television._

_Kor nodded his head. "The show is cool mommy! I wanna play there when I grow up."_

_Over his son's shoulder, Xaden gave his wife an uneasy look. Alyssa saw the look and patted her son on the head. "We'll see honey, when people see that you are nothing to be afraid of, then you can compete in those shows as much as you want."_

_Kor's smile weakened a bit but he still smiled. "Thanks mommy! I'll win first place every time!"_

_Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Xaden looked at the door for a few seconds. "Odd...Who could it be at this hour?" He wondered as his watch showed him it was 8:37 P.M. He walked to the door and opened it to reveal a man wearing a science white lab coat that was buttoned up, with a pair of black pants and a pait of glasses on his face. _

"_Hello Mr. Kunzite." The man said as he extended his hand. "My name is Professor Bartholomew. I understand that your son is half Grimm. Is this correct?"_

_Xaden looked at the man with a shocked look as the look confirmed what the scientist asked._

"_May I see him?"_

"_Do you intend to hurt him in any way?" Xaden asked crossly. "Because if you even touch one hair on his head out of term, I will kill you without a second thought."_

_Bartholomew laughed. It was a soft, easing laugh but Xaden was still wary. "Relax Mr. Kunzite. I will not harm your son. I only wish to see him." He took off his coat to reveal a white under shirt. "You can check my coat and frisk me if it pleases you."_

_Xaden looked at Bartholomew for a bit before grabbing his coat and checking the pockets. Nothing. It was the same when he thoroughly frisked the man, nothing dangerous to report. He sighed and made way for the scientist. "Very well come in."_

_Bartholomew thanked him before walking into the house. Xaden guided him to the living room. Soon he was greeted with the sight of a woman he assumed was Xaden's wife and the Grimmborn boy. The woman turned around and saw the man looking at her and her son. She stood up and faced him with a protective look on his face. The look calmed down when Xaden came to her and assured her that he wasn't a threat. The boy turned around and looked at Bartholomew, his eyes of black and red staring at him with curiosity._

_'So this is the boy of Grimm.' Bartholomew thought as he looked at the child. 'Fascinating, just fascinating.' _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Eden awoke to the sounds of shuffling and things being put on, clasped on, or put into and pocket with an audible 'clang'. She slowly stood up in her bed and looked at Ophilia still sleeping; bless that girl and her heavy sleeping nature. She turned her head and saw the source of the noise, Vector putting on his battle attire.

"Let's see…" He muttered as he checked his equipment. "Scorpion's Venom? Check." He said patting his Scimitar. "Dust Grenades, check. Bolos, check. Teleporter, check. Chimichanga?" He then pulled out the said food, seemingly out of a slot on his side and took a bite into it. He gave a satisfied smirk as he chewed and swallowed the bite. "Check." He finished up the snack and dusted off his hands. He looked to Ophilia to see if she was awake only to see Eden looking at him. "Oh hey Eden." He said with a wave. "You up long?"

"I only woke up to that damned noise you were making." She grumbled as she stretched her arms out. "Why are you up so early? This isn't another prank is it?"

Vector laughed as he waved his hand from side to side, signifying that it wasn't a prank. "Nope, just gonna wake our new teammate up and see what he can do." He gave Eden a wave goodbye just before adding. "Oh, tell Ophilia I said good morning when she wakes up. See ya, BAM!" Yelling 'BAM!' once again, Vector disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Eden sighed and got up from her position in her bed. She made her bed quick and put on her uniform, leaving a note for Ophilia telling her where she was before leaving.

'Well if Vector's gonna see what he can do, then I guess I can too.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say Kor was enjoying sleeping in a nice and soft bed was the understatement of the century. He was beyond enjoying it as he snored contently, his head enveloped in his soft pillow as the light softly shone on him through the window.

However, all great things must come to an end.

A sudden flash of yellow light penetrated in stillness of the room. When it faded Vector appeared standing in the middle of the room. He smirked to himself as he patted his teleporter. 'Good thing I followed Badwitch to find where Grimm Guy was.' He thought to himself as he approached the bed. He was about to shake him awake before Kor's arm shot forward from the sheet and grabbed him by his arm and flung him to the wall. Vector yelped in pain as his body hit the wall with a painful thud. He groaned as he got back up on his feet to see Kor looking at him with an alarmed look on his face.

"Oh crap!" He cursed as he jumped out of the bed, wearing a white undershirt and a pair of boxers for sleepwear. "I'm so sorry! It's a force of habit, whenever I was sleeping in the Emerald Forest, Grimm would try to kill me so I learned to do that as a defense mechanism."

Vector shrugged his shoulder and patted Kor on the back. "Dude, chill. It's okay, kinda my fault for just trying to shake you awake like that." He gave Kor a smirk. "Well no time to focus on the little things, get dressed. I'll wait for you outside so I can see what you can do in battle."

"What do you mean?"

"Just get dressed and meet me outside the room when you're done." Vector turned around and left through the door.

Kor sighed as he went and fixed his bed. He felt bad for throwing Vector like that, but he didn't seem to mind that much. His mother always taught him never to hurt people who don't deserve it and even though he did it unintentionally, he felt a bit bad. He soon shook the thoughts from his head and got dressed. Thankfully, the room came with a shower so it was easy to clean up and smell better than he did in the forest. Soon enough he got dressed in his outfit and walked out to door to see Vector leaning against the wall.

"You done there buddy?" Kor nodded his head. "Great! Now follow me and I'll see what ya got"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby awoke with a cute yawn as she stretched her arms over her head then let her arms flop down to her sides. She looked around to see Blake reading a book still dressed in her pajamas as the students didn't have any classes today. Yang was gone, probably off training somewhere and Weiss was still sleeping. Ruby got off her top bunk softly as she knew just how cranky Weiss would get if her beauty sleep was interrupted and looked at the clock, it was only 7:30 A.M so breakfast wouldn't be starting for a least another hour.

"Hey Blake." Ruby said softly with a wave. "Where's Yang?"

Blake looked up from her book and nodded her head in the direction of the door. "She left a while ago, she said something about waking herself up with some training."

Ruby nodded her head and went into the bathroom to get changed. When she emerged, she was wearing her regular combat skirt outfit. "I'll go see what she's up to."

Blake nodded her head, eyes not leaving her book. Ruby left and closed the door softly behind her. As she walked outside to the courtyard, she saw Kor and Vector walking towards the training field. "Hey Kor and Vector!" She said with a wave as she ran to her Grimmborn friend. Kor and Vector turned around to see the red hooded girl running towards them.

"Hey Ruby." Kor said with a wave. "What are you up to?"

Ruby pointed to the training field. "I was going to check up on Yang, were you going there too?"

Vector nodded his head. "Yep, gotta see what my new teammate is capable of."

"I'd like to see what you can do too with that blade of yours." Kor said.

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah, I've never seen you fight before."

Vector gave a confident smirk as he patted his fist on his chest. "Oh trust me; I'm one slippery devil when it comes to fighting. But that can wait, come on let's go find little Yellow Hair."

The trio walked into the training fields just in time to see Yang punch a training bag off its hook and soared to the ground. "Oh yeah!" Yang shouted with a fist pump. "Still kicking ass!" The others looked to see five other bags at the same spot where she had just hit the most recent one. Yang turned around to grab a new one when she saw her sister and two of her friends watching her. "Oh hey Ruby and company. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just came here to see what Grimm Guy can do in a fight." Vector said as he patted Kor on the back.

"So you two are gonna fight?"

"Hell yeah. I wanna see his power first hand!"

Kor chuckled at his vermilion haired acquaintance. "Well I'm looking forward to it too. So why don't we get this show on the road?"

Vector smirked as he started walking to an open area for sparring. "Then come over here. This place has a device that allows students to fight and go all out without the chance of major injury. Meaning we can go all out and the worst we feel is probably a small ache later." He looked at Yang. "Hey Yellow Hair, mind turning the device on?"

"No prob, can't wait to see a good butt kicking." Yang remarked cheekily as she turned on the machine.

Kor and Vector both walked into the field as the machine hummed with life. Soon enough, a dome covered the area in a light blue glow. Vector nodded seeing that the machine was working before drawing his Scimitar. "Well you ready buddy? Remember, we can go all out here so no holding back."

Kor smirked as he got into a fighting stance. "Ready when you are Helios!"

Vector then gutted forward quickly to the Grimmborn, swinging his blade in a wide arc. Kor jumped out of the way of the swing and quickly dodged the follow up slash; he stretched his arms forward to plant a strike in Vector's gut. After that, Kor quickly ran into Vector and struck him with a head butt that sent him skidding away from him.

"Hey Grimm Guy!" Vector said with a chuckle as he brought out some Dust Grenades and chucked them at him. "Do you like pineapples!?"

Kor's eyes widened as he dodged the explosives, each one of them exploding with a burst of fire, water, ice, and thunder. Vector threw another at Kor as he jumped in the air. Using his reflexes to his advantage, Kor extended his right arm and caught the grenade. "Return to sender!" He said as he threw the grenade back at Vector.

Vector smirked and batted the explosive in the air with the blunt edge of his Scimitar. The grenade exploded in the air sending down a downpour of water over the two fighters. Kor extended his arm back once again and shot it forward at Vector with a blinding speed, sending it straight to his gut. He staggered back from the blow and soon felt another fist against his face as Kor quickly closed the distance between them. Kor then gave Vector a kick to his gut followed by a punch to his back and quickly crouched down to send an uppercut straight to his chin, sending him flying into the air. Kor quickly stretched his arm again to grab Vector once more and slammed him into the ground before striking him in the body with a powerful left hook. Vector slammed against the wall with a painful thud, his weapon clattering on his side. He groaned, but got up quickly and picked up his weapon as he dodged another extended arm punch thrown by the Grimmborn. With the flick of his wrist, Vector changed his Scimitar into its assault rifle form and grinned. Running around the side of the wall, Vector pulled the trigger of his weapon and let a stream of bullets. Kor quickly jumped back to avoid the bullets but one grazed him in arm. Kor let out a small shard breath of pain as he grabbed his arm where to bullet got him.

"Stings don't it?" Vector said cheekily as kept shooting.

Kor jumped high into the air and charged at Vector to close the distance but Vector predicted this as jumped into the air to dodge the punch thrown by Kor. Vector reached into a pouch and grabbed a pair of bolos, twirling them in his hands for a bit. "Get along little doggy!" Vector chanted as he threw them around Kor's feet. Kor fell to the ground with a thud as he struggled to break out of the constricting device as Vector quickly dash forward. Just as Kor broke free, Vector changed his weapon back to its blade form and slashed at Kor's side. Hooking the blade into his jacket Vector flung Kor into the air for a short bit before slashing him into the wall, smashing against it with a loud thud. "Having a _blast!?_" Vector asked with a laugh as he threw another Dust Grenade in Kor's direction. Looking up, Kor saw the explosive hurdling towards him. Thinking quick, he extended his arm again and grabbed it before chucking it back once again back to Vector as hard as he could. The explosive hit him in the head, knocking Vector on his rear as the explosive flew skyward before landing near his feet. Vector looked at the grenade for a few seconds before muttering. "Well crap."

The grenade exploded in an icy burst, sending its thrower hurdling into the wall before he fell unceremoniously onto the ground. Kor got out of his battle stance and walked up to Vector as he groaned on the floor. "Oh boy," he said lowly. "Gonna feel that one later."

"Hey good fight Vector." Kor said as he offered him his hand. Vector looked up at the hand before giving a smile and taking it, letting Kor help him onto his feet. "Gotta admit you almost had me there with those grenades of yours. Where did you get those anyway?"

"I hand make them." Vector said with a proud smirk. "I just go to town to the Dust Shop, get the empty grenade shells, mix em' together and bang! I got myself a deadly explosive."

"Oh man! That was an awesome fight!" Yang said as she clapped her hands while walking towards the fighters. "The way you two fought sure fired me up!" She loaded her Gauntlets with a fresh clip of ammo and looked at them expectantly. "So who's up for a round with me?"

Before either of them could say anything, another female voice called out to them "Not so fast Yang, I'm gonna have to take those two off of your hands." The four looked to the entrance of the training field to see Eden walking towards them. She stopped in front of Kor and eyed him carefully. "So you're Kor right?"

Kor nodded his head. "Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Eden Cyrus, a friend of Vector." She said while still eying him. "I assume that Vector told you that you are joining our team right?"

Kor nodded his head.

"Good. From what I saw you seem to be an alright fighter." She held out her hand to him. "Also long as you can keep up with the rest of us we should have no problems."

Kor let out a bit of a nervous chuckle but shook her hand nonetheless.

"So what made you come down here?" Vector asked while giving a teasing grin. "Come to give our new buddy a taste of your axe?"

Eden gave Vector a cross look but he just laughed at it. "No, I'm here to get you two so Ophila can meet you. She's really been looking forward to meeting you." Eden then turned around and began walking away from the group. "So get the lead out of your pants and let's go." She didn't even wait for them as she began walking out of the training field.

Kor looked at Vector for a second as he shrugged and began following the emerald haired girl. Waving bye to Ruby and her sister, Kor caught up with Vector. "Is she always so..." He paused as he thought for the right word to use. "Direct?"

"Yep, that's Death Eden for ya. Always serious ninety percent of the time." Vector said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "She really needs to lighten up."

"I heard that Helios!" Eden yelled as she still walked ahead.

Vector turned his head down while muttering something about 'having the ears of the devil'. Kor stifled a laugh as he walked with his new friend. Soon enough, the three of the went into the cafeteria just as breakfast was starting. They walked to a table that had a brown haired wolf faunus girl sitting there eating a plate of eggs, toast, pancakes and bacon with a look of delight on her face. Eden coughed to get her attention away from the food. "Ophilia, this is Kor." she said, not wasting any time. "Kor, this is Ophilia."

Ophilia looked up from her food to look at Kor. He looked at her with a bit of a nervous smile, no doubt from Eden's deadpanned introduction, but held out his hand in greeting. "H-Hey there, nice to meet you."

Ophilia got up from her seat and shook his hand with vigor. "Hey there Kor, it's nice to finally meet you in person. As you know my name is Ophilia Talius, wolf faunus Huntress in training." She said with a playful wink. "So you're half Grimm huh? Sounds interesting what can you do that normal humans can't?"

'Well this is a breath of fresh air compared to the normal reactions.' Kor thought as he sat down at the table. "Alright I'll tell ya."

Vector tapped Eden on the shoulder and pointed to the breakfast line. "Come on, let's get some food for our new friend."

Eden gave one more look to Kor, who was chatting deeply with Ophilia, before following Vector. When she had caught up, he gave her a look. "What?"

"So what do you think of him?"

Eden sighed. "I don't know, I just met the guy!" she poked him in the chest. "Why don't you tell me what you think of him? After all you were the one throwing punches with him, not me."

Vector nodded as he started to gather breakfast. "Well he's alright, he knows how to throw and take a hit so he's alright by me." He then put a hand on her shoulder, making her tense up and glare at him. "Just do us a favor and don't be too hard on him." Before Eden could yell at him, he cut her off again. "You do have a history of being hard to get along with."

Eden groaned as she put some pancakes on her plate. "Fine! I'll try to be a bit nicer. God, you sound just like my dad." She then walked briskly past Vector, hitting his shoulder as she did so. Vector sighed and followed her. That girl was about as friendly as a prickly cactus but hopefully she warms up to Kor soon.

As they found their way back to the table, they found Kor and Ophilia laughing about something.

"Hahahaha! So…So you really got covered in sap and Rapier Wasps chased you around?" Ophilia asked with a humorous grin.

Kor laughed and nodded his head. "Hehe yep. Joke was on them though, when they tried to impale me I jumped out of the way in time and they got stuck in a tree."

"Hey we're back!" Vector announced as he sat next to Ophilia and Eden sat next to Kor. Vector slid a tray of food to Kor. "Eat up bud! After that fighting you just did you gotta be hungry."

"Thanks." Kor said as he grabbed a fork and knife and started digging into the food.

The two watched both with gross interest and mild discomfort as Kor scarfed down his whole tray of food in a matter of a few minutes with the exception of Ophilia who was eating just as fast to 'catch up with him'. Once Kor finished, he let out a content sigh and patted his belly with a look of delight on his face. Two seconds later, Ophilia finished and did the same thing.

"Man you sure can eat a lot." Ophilia said as she smiled at Kor. "These two can hardly keep up with me when we have eating contests."

Eden scoffed at Ophilia's claim. "Yeah and then an hour later your groaning in the bathroom about an upset stomach while I'm handing you an antacid."

Ophilia blushed in embarrassment. "E-Eden! Don't say that stuff out loud! People might hear!"

"It's certainly not helping with you yelling about it."

Ophilia 'humped' and turned away from the emerald haired girl before grabbed Vector by the hand and dragging him with her. "Come on Vector, I need to burn off this food with some exercise!"

"Ow! Hey you're dragging me by my colla- ow!" Vector complained as he was literally dragged by the wolf faunus.

Kor chuckled at the scene before looking at Eden. "And then there were two."

"Yes." Eden said simply as she continued to eat her food.

Silence passed between the two for a while she eat, never once looking up from her plate.

'Come on Kor!' he thought to himself. 'It can't be that hard to come with a point of conversation!'

"So ah-"

"Well-"

Both of them stopped as they interrupted each other. Kor scratched his head in embarrassment and Eden gave a sigh of exasperation. "You go first." Kor offered.

"Thanks. Look I'll be honest, I find it a bit strange that a person who is half Grimm wants to be a Hunter." Eden said to the point. "I'm not gonna ask your reasons for doing so because that's your own reasons and if your set on them I shouldn't try to dissuade you from it. But I do have to know one thing."

Kor raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Do you know how hard it's going to be for people to accept you?" She hit a nerve with that remark but he didn't show it. "Don't you know just how humans are scared of Grimm, let alone the thought of a Grimm protecting them?"

Kor sighed and looked at Eden. "Look, I'm not gonna bore you with my past but I know it's gonna be hard. I was tormented as a kid by adults and kids alike and it wasn't fun. But I made a promise that no matter what, I wouldn't hurt humans who truly didn't deserve it. Although helping the same people who hurt me might sound strange, I know it's what she wants from me." Before Eden could ask who 'she' was, Kor got up. "I'm gonna go clear my mind for a bit; meet me over at the training fields later okay?" He then walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Eden by her lonesome.

'Who is this person he was talking about?' She thought to herself as she threw her tray away and left the cafeteria as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha!"

"Take this!"

"Gah!"

"Whoa!"

"Woo! Go Jaune!" Nora cheered as she and Ren watched Jaune and Pyrrha spar against each other, waving two small flags that said 'JNPR' on them. Where she got these flags was unknown but then again not many could explain any about Nora other than Ren himself.

Jaune quickly blocked an overhead slash from Pyrrha with his shield and forced himself forward. Pyrrha tripped back a bit from the rush but regained her balance quick enough to parry a wide arc slash from the knight.

"You're really improving Jaune." Pyrrha said as they struggled to push each other out of their stalemate.

Jaune smiled a bit but didn't let up in the struggle. "Well I have some great teachers."

"Yes you do." Pyrrha then quickly kneeled down and swept Jaune's legs from under him with her feet. Jaune landed on his back with a painful thud, his shield and sword clattering next to him. He looked up the see Pyrrha's spear pointed near his nose while she gave him a look that said 'checkmate'. "But remember, we haven't taught you everything." He sighed and held out his hands in defeat. Pyrrha smiled and held out a hand for him. Jaune grasped her hand and she helped him onto his feet. "You've really come a long way from when we started a few weeks ago. At this rate you might even beat me one of these days."

Jaune laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Ah don't say that Pyrrha, I doubt anyone could beat you." He bent down and picked up his sword and shield and put them away at his side.

Ren walked up to Jaune and Pyrrha with Nora bouncing next to him. "Well it's certainly good that you're starting to improve. I'm sure with a few more weeks of training you be an ever greater leader than you are now."

Jaune smiled at Ren's complement and Nora's bobbing of her head in agreement. He certainly lucky to have supporting teammate like these around to give him a helping hand.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a punching bag being hit. Turning around they saw Kor swinging away at the bag with swift force.

"Hey it's Kor!" Nora cheered as she made a move to dash towards the Grimmborn. She didn't get far however as Ren quickly had grabbed her arm and swung her around.

Nora looked at Ren with a confused look as Ren shook his head. "Leave him be. I don't think he's in the mood to talk right now."

"Why do you say that?" Pyrrha asked.

"The look on his face tells me that he's thinking deeply about something right now." Ren explained. "It's probably personal so we shouldn't approach him on it unless he comes to us first."

Jaune and the others nodded in agreement, although Nora looked a bit deflated, she brightened up at the mention of Ren making her some pancakes. Team JNPR left the area just as Eden walked passed them.

"Hey Eden!" Nora greeted enthusiastically. "Whatcha up to? Training again?"

Eden nodded her head. She found Nora to be quite amusing at times, so the two could call themselves friends. But due to her preference to her personal space, Eden didn't like it when the orange haired girl would get too close. "Just want to test my strength again."

"Well don't work out too often. Otherwise you might get too buff and-! Mhpf-!" Nora was cut off as Ren quickly came and clamped her hand around her mouth. Many people knew how sensitive Eden was when it came to talking about her body so it was in their best interest to not mention it around her.

Ren gave Eden an apologetic look. "Sorry, you know she doesn't mean it like that."

"It's no problem." Eden said with a wave of her hand. "She'll learn sooner or later."

Ren nodded his head as he turned around with Nora, hand still clasped around her mouth, and began walking away. Nora soon freed herself from Ren's grip as she began licking his palm. "Your hands taste like syrup." She said in a non-seductive way as walked backwards, facing her once capture. Ren rolled his eyes and followed the rest of his team out.

Eden walked behind Kor to see him his fighting style. He was obviously self taught as his stance was a bit open and left some areas unguarded. But he made up for his open stance with his aggressive fighting form, he swung in wide arcs and solid hits all while be quick on his feet. Watching him fight against the bag was an interesting experience but it was better to see him in action against an actual opponent. When Kor was done with punching his somewhat stationary opponent, he turned around to go rest. He jumped back a bit when he saw Eden watching him.

"Hey Eden." He said as he moved towards her. "I hope you didn't mind me leaving like that."

Eden shook her head. "I didn't but next time just tell me if I'm bringing up a sensitive topic. Don't want to open up any wounds."

"Got it, are the others coming too?"

"Why would they?" Eden asked with a small confused frown. "You never asked me to get them."

Kor mentally slapped himself as he sighed. "Oh...right...hehe. Well could you?"

Eden looked at Kor for a few seconds before pulling up her scroll and sent a quick message to Vector. Silence passed the pair waited for a response, though they didn't have to wait long as a sudden burst of light flashed in the area. As it went away, they were greeted by the sight of Vector holding Ophilia over his shoulder.

"See?" Vector said as he put the faunus down on her feet. "I told you it'd be quicker than walking!"

Ophila sent a small glare at the vermilion haired Hunter-in-Training. "You could've at least given me a little warning before doing that though!"

"Eh details." Vector rolled his eyes and looked at his emerald haired friend. "So what did you call us down here for?"

"As you know, Ozpin wants to see how well we work together as a team." Eden stated. "So I was thinking we could start working a bit ahead of time so we don't trip over each other's feet."

Vector nodded his head and Ophilia smiled as well. "Sounds great!" She said as she clasped her hands together.

"We can also come up with attack names for Grimm Guy over here." Vector said whilst patting Kor on the back.

"Attack names?" Kor asked questioningly.

Vector nodded his head. "Yeah, yelling out attack names makes any attack stronger. My dad taught me that."

Eden groaned in frustration. Was he really going on about this? "You can't be serious can you?"

Vector nodded his head. "I'm completely serious and its completely true! If you yell out your attack's name, it makes them 50% stronger!"

Eden looked at Ophilia for support but she sided with their vermilion haired friend. "It's fun to do it Eden, come on you can't say that you haven't tried it at least once."

"I can because I haven't."

Vector gave her a prying sort of look. "Really? Not once?"

"Not once!" She said finality.

Kor gave a little smile. "Well let's change that!"

"What?"

"I said let's change that. I haven't done it before either so I'll give it a try if you will." Kor said as he extended his hand to Eden. "So what do you say?"

Eden looked at his hand for a few seconds. This guy wanted to do something with her. Normally she would have told him to back off and maybe attack him if he pressed any further, but she couldn't, not against a teammate that hadn't earned her hate. "...Fine I'll give it a try, just to stop you all from harassing me any further about it."

The three teammates grinned widely as they brought out their weapons. "Alright then!" Vector chanted as he brought his weapon out. "Let's get started!"

"Hold your horses Helios!" Eden interrupted. "If we are gonna do this then we need to go to turn on the pain nullifying device and move to the field."

Vector sighed but began moving to the field, muttering something about Eden 'being no fun'. "Fine...Let's go."

Ophilia giggled a bit before following behind him with Eden and Kor at their backs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Challenges & Teammates -end-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well that wraps up this chapter. If any of you guys have any ideas for attack names for this four or any other RWBY character, be sure to send me a PM about it. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter but I recently got a job and finals are coming up so I've been busy as of late but I thank you all for being so patient with me. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will work hard to get the next one out as soon as possible.**

**~Deviljho's Hatred.**


End file.
